mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Gracie Flaubert
Grace Jacqueline "Gracie" Flaubert is a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV and its Ballad of Gay Tony. Gracie is the girlfriend of a cousin of Fortunato Regime Don, Paul Fortunato, relative of Rayce Flaubert and a close friend of Gay Tony Prince. Biography Gracie was born on 22 June, 1983 to a father who was an associate of the Fortunato Regime. Gracie tells Niko Bellic during his test drive of her pink Ferrari that she is close to her boyfriend's cousin (Paul Fortunato), but avoids his mafia friends. Her father seems to be permissive of her "party-girl behaviour", as she is spoiled by him greatly and his mob buddies and she has freedom to date any man and go home with anyone she pleases and sees. In 2006, she was arrested for being in possession of cocaine. During 2013, her boyfriend bought her a pink Ferrari and she befriended Gay Tony Prince, who granted her a membership to Maisonette 9, his nightclub. The NYPD is pretty suspicious of her friendship with Tony. During The Ballad of Gay Tony, Gracie can be seen with Tony, Evan Rant and Rayce Flaubert taking substantial amounts of cocaine at a coke party. When Luis Lopez asks where Tony is to take him on some business, Gracie calls him a "buzz killer", "party popper" and "killjoy". GTA In 2017, she was arrested again for driving while intoxicated, which prompted her to sell the pink Ferrari within the month. The following week, Niko Bellic kidnaps Gracie for Patrick McReary and his Irish mafia, who held her hostage to extort Paul Fortunato. Later, they discover that Paul's partner, Gay Tony Prince has the missing diamonds they wanted, and decide to exchange her for them instead. It is unknown why Gerald McReary wanted to kidnap her in the first place as he will not get the money or the diamonds anyway, although it could be hinted that Flauberts or Fortunatos (or both for that matter) had something to do with Gerry's imprisonment. Paul nor his cousin believed the kidnap for the first time, thinking Gracie was "just playing", until Niko and Patie sent them a picture of her tied up and gagged on a chair. Paul then ordered Gay Tony and Luis Lopez to follow one of her kidnappers to find out where Gracie was being held with a helicopter Paul himself owned. After Gracie was moved to a new location, Fortunatos agreed to surrender the diamonds. Once again, Tony and Luis are sent to do the exchange trade with Niko and the Irish mobster. Despite the deal being ambushed by William Borlinghathen (the original owner of the diamonds), Gracie was returned to safety, and she, Luis and Gay Tony fled the scene, while Niko and McReary were left to fight off Borlinghathen's men which they did successfully. Gracie apparently moved back to France after these events. Trivia *Gracie seemed to care a lot about Gay Tony Prince, defending and backing him up when Rayce Flaubert and Evan Rant told Luis Lopez that "he holds everyone back", and she was also genuinely concerned when she realised Tony's passed out on the floor while Ray and Rant were laughing it off. *Luis Lopez dislikes Gracie, finding her and her accent annoying. *Grace apparently contributes to or perhaps even works on the Deep Web and is involved in human trafficking. Ironically, she was once kidnapped herself. *She has a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck and one of French flag on her back. *Gracie is never seen in her original hair colour, only in blond. *She kind of looks similar to Laura Borlinghathen. Gallery Gracie.jpg|Gracie's fae. Gracie_stairs.jpg|Flaubert shocked on stairs. Gracie's_fae.png|Grace in car. Gracie_on_stairs.jpg|Gracie on stairs again. Flaubert_gagged.jpg|Grace gagged. Grace_saved.jpg|Gracie saved, now prepared to suck Luis' cok. Gracie_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Flaubert. Category:Characters Category:French Category:Protagonists Category:Rich People Category:Barzinis Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Democrats Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Druggies Category:Chaotic Neutral